In modern database management systems, Multi-version Concurrency Control (MVCC) is a fundamental mechanism to achieve high concurrency allowing readers without blocking updaters and updaters without blocking readers, and snapshot read consistency, which is critical for many applications. MVCC can be categorized into page-based and record-based approaches, typically combined with UNDO and logging mechanisms. A record-based method can use a linked chain of historical (delta) records for the history of a record. To read a record at a certain time, the system traverses the chain to find the last record that is committed at the time.